The Addams Family Twins
by Morticia'sGrandRomance
Summary: "The last time I was this nervous, you had twins." "Gomez, I never had twins." "Oh, then I must have been dreaming."


Disclaimer: I do not own the Addams Family in any of it's forms

* * *

_"The last time I was this nervous, you had twins."_

_"Gomez, I never had twins."_

_"Oh, then I must have been dreaming."_

* * *

Gomez rolled over to see his sleeping wife, her large, rounded stomach rose and fell gently. Morticia's eyes fluttered open and she smiled at him. He reached over and ran his hand lovingly over her bump.

"Not long now darling," she mumbled, her voice deep from sleep.

"Shall we go get breakfast, Cara?" Gomez asked.

She nodded, then reached her arms forward, wrapping them around her husband's neck, allowing him to pull her out of the bed. Once up she headed towards the adjoining bathroom.

"I'll go and see if mama has breakfast ready," Gomez told her.

"Alright darling, I'll be down in a few minutes."

Downstairs in the kitchen mama had prepared a delicious looking breakfast, although the breakfast prepared to suit Morticia's recent cravings left something to be desired. Her toast looked almost raw and her hard-boiled egg was of the chicken variety. It made Gomez gag to see her eating that disgusting meal, but so long as it kept Morticia and the little one happy and healthy he was fine with it.

"Where's the mother-to-be?" Uncle Fester asked, nibbling on a piece of a cactus plant.

"Just upstairs getting dressed I imagine," Gomez pulled out a chair and sat down.

Morticia appeared in the doorway to the kitchen, looking rather distressed, and clothed simply in Gomez's robe.

"Tish? Are you alright?" Gomez jumped up and was at her side in an instant.

Morticia looked at him wide-eyed, "It's started bubeleh!"

For once the French didn't affect him, he scooped her up in his arms and carried her back upstairs to the bedroom, Mama hot on his heels. Mama was to play midwife, having delivered several children to various women already- including assissting Hester Frump with the delivery of Morticia and her elder sister, Ophelia. Gomez lowered Morticia onto the bed.

"Is the pain unbearable, my love?" he asked her.

Although she was wincing, she reached forward and stroked his face lovingly, "Nothing is unbearable with you by my side Querido."

He kissed her on the forehead, just as Mama pushed him away, passing Morticia a potion of her own concoction. No-one questioned what the potion did, Morticia just drank it, coughing briefly as the overwhelming power of it hit her throat. Gomez was now on her other side, stroking her hair with one hand, while she clutched tightly to his other hand.

It took an hour, but finally Mama announced that it was time for Morticia to push. Gomez chewed nervously on his lip as his darling wife let out a banshee type while, the kind usually only heard from Fester when he shouted at passing cars. This repeated several times before a infant wail could be heard.

Moments later, Mama pressed a naked, bloody, goo-covered mass into Morticia's arms. Gomez reached over, and took the infant's tiny hand between his forefinger and thumb.

"What a beautiful baby boy," Gomez said.

Morticia didn't answer, just held the baby to her, tears of happiness making their way down her cheeks. Her eyes widened momentarily and the passed the boy to her husband before urgently turning to mama.

"Mama, is it still supposed to be hurting?"

Mama frowned, "No.."

She pressed her hands into her daughter-in-laws stomach.

"What is it Mama?" Gomez asked. "Is there something wrong?"

"There's another one," Mama replied.

"Another?" Gomez questioned.

"Twins..." Morticia looked up at Gomez.

Mama requested a wider spread of legs from Morticia, and then announced there was indeed a second baby, and it was ready to be born. There were no banshee wails this time around. Adamses (even those who marry into the clan) have a strong pain tolerance, and having done it once before, Morticia was fairly ready for it the second time. This baby did not cry, merely making small whimpering sounds.

"A girl," Mama announced, passing the child to Morticia.

Gomez placed the boy in her arms as well, pressing a kiss to the foreheads of each child, and then his beautiful wife. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to look at it. Thing was gently shaking him from a nearby potted weed. Gomez blinked, the hand was no longer Thing, instead the fingers were long and elegant, ending in pointed nails that looked at though they had been dipped in blood. Morticia.

"Gomez darling, it's getting late, you should get up," she smiled gently at him as she reached over and drew the curtains, blocking out the sun that had been attempting to break into the bedroom.

Gomez's eyes drew to her stomach. Flat.

"Babies?" he asked, his sentence half formed as he shook himself awake.

"Babies?" Morticia turned back to him, her eyes sparkling playfully. "What about them?"

"Ours?" he was still half-asleep.

Morticia came over to the bed and sat on the edge next to him, "We have no babies, Gomez."

"We don't?"

"Of course not," she raised one delicate eyebrow at him. "Did you think we did?"

"I must have been dreaming..." he looked up at her and smiled. "A lovely dream."

Morticia laughed as his arms suddenly snaked forward, grabbing her and pulling her down on top of him. She kissed him.

"Gomez, what are you doing? Mama will be waiting with breakfast!"

She laughed again as his mustache tickled her neck.

"It was such a lovely dream," Gomez looked up at her. "I think we should make it a reality."

"Babies?" she asked with a smile.

He nodded, "What better way to share our romance with the world?"

Morticia stroked his face, running her nails down his cheek, before kissing him once more, "Breakfast now, babies later."

"Later?" he looked a little crestfallen.

She smiled, eyes still sparkling with love, "Tonight."


End file.
